


sharks in the water

by Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)



Series: I can see a better time [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has made mistakes, but this is the worst one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharks in the water

The feeling when you have woken up and you realize you should not have woken up is one she gets almost immediately.

It is not even because there is someone else in her bed, and she woke up quite naked.

_[No you never regret sex. You love sex and you are good at it goddamn it, why would you regret it?]_

 It is not that she had a one night stand, and this can be considered a rebound off of her now ex-fiancé.

_[You loved Josh, you believe that. Even if no one else does.]_

_[Liar, he roared at you wanting his ring back.]_

It is the fact that she woke up with Julian Keller in her bed.

_[fuck shit damn fucking damn fuck shit balls dick fuck]_

Julian Keller, her ex-boyfriend from university, her roommate’s current boyfriend.

And this is not even her bed; no she is at his apartment, and last night they were quite sober, as they argued over plans for Nori’s birthday.

_[A nice one, paid out of his trust fund, because of course the bad boy hellion is an elitist rich boy too. ]_

_[Your life is just one bad clone story from being a lifetime movie.]_

_[What the fuck are you going to do now?]_

He is still asleep.  Stretched out like he owns the place, and his arm is lazily thrown over her waist in a death grip.

_[It is almost like before you got the internship in Australia, and you left him here. Waking up in his arms, knowing  that there is bagels in the fridge and you have managed to program his coffee machine to make it automatically so she can be civil in the morning.]_

_[He always said he likes your evil side.]_

The death grip is new, and so are the tattoos on both his wrists.  They are a change of numbers, she figures they are significant but she does not bother to ask.

_[You think you see your birthdate in the strand of minute numbers, but you do not want to look closer.]_

Carefully, she begins to maneuver her way out of his grip, silently finding her jeans, and her bra and her top. She cannot see her thong, but it is okay, she can leave it here.

_[Maybe if Nori finds them she will realize that Julian cheated on her.]_

_[God what the fuck is wrong with her? Why do you want to break up your best friend and the guy who you hate?]_

_[You hate Julian, you do. You hate him so fucking much.  It is not your fault he does not get that he could not give up an internship at Nelson & Murdock  to follow you to Australia where you mess with the biochemistry of lizards. It is not your fault you had screaming matches until you got so hoarse and you cried, or that he punched the wall and cracked the drywall.]_

_[That was just you two. Fucked up, passionate, weird, and intense.]_

_[Because how else would the handsome rich boy in pre law at Columbia meet and fall in love with the cold and sarcastic bio majour?]_

_[Hint first year everyone has to take an English class, and there was a semester long group project. He got under your nerves and you spilt warm coffee on him after he said something. Eventually by November you were dating.]_

She gets her pants on, and gathers her bra and shirt and pads barefoot to his bedroom door.  He told her his roommate is with his boyfriend in Washington, she can dress in the living room.  She is putting on her shirt, thinking about what to tell Nori when she gets home.

‘Coffee will be ready in five.’  His voice resonates around the room.

_[You freeze. It sounds exactly like lazy Sundays in your tiny midtown apartment the two of you get when you are nineteen, and stupid and happy.  It makes you want to come back to bed and pull the covers up and complain about the light and Professor McCoy’s lab. ]_

‘I will be gone before then.’ She says, not turning around, instead going to the sofa and finding her purse. She double checks her purse- phone, wallet, keys-she is good to go.

She grabs her coat, and slips on her plain black heels.

‘Next time stay for coffee.’ Julian says, as she is half way out the door.

_[Stop. Rewind. What?]_

_[No, no you are not having a next time. Not with him, never with him. He is Julian you are Laura, and you know this will end in heartbreak and tears, and you will lose Nori in this.]_

_[Because what kind of best friend fucks her boyfriend?]_

‘There will not be a next time.’ She says, looking back to face him.

_[That was a mistake.]_

_[He has never looked better in the filtered sunlight of Manhattan. He has yet to shave and he is shirtless, wearing Cornell sweats, and smirking.]_

‘Yeah, there will.’ He says, sounding sure of himself.

She shakes her head, ‘Fuck you.’ She whispered before slamming the door shut behind her.

_[He is right.]_


End file.
